Suicune VS Raikou: Finding Love with Francis and Friends
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: Raikou and Suicune have been fighting with each other. The fighting goes to a new level when Suicune injures Francis, a pokemon trainer who has a Lucario. Raikou takes Francis's side to try to get him and Suicune to like each other. Can Francis and his friends help Raikou and Suicune to love each other? Features characters from "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". Idea from "TheDivines
1. Suicune Vs Raikou: Suicine Stirkes

Welcome to a new story. This story is a romance with Raikou, and Suicune, and is set in the Johto Region of the pokemon world. This story will also feature two characters from my other story "Francis and Snivy's Adventure", and some other surprises. This idea came from Fanfiction author TheDivines. Here we go, and I do not own anything.

NEW BARK TOWN AREA- JOHTO REGION

The skies are dark as this story begins. Thunder rumbles around the New Bark Town area all the way to Route 29 to the west. The cause for the thunderstorm is by a pokemon with a yellow body that is filled with black stripes, with a blue tail, yellow eyes, and a purple coating that is on the ground fighting a pokemon with a Blue and White body, and a purple coating on her body. These two pokemon were known as Raikou and Suicune, two f the legendary pokemon in the Johto region area. They are fighting all because of who is better between the two of them. They are fighting each other with attacks to try to take each other out. New Bark town and route 29 is now in the evacuation zone area due to this fight.

FRANCIS'S HOUSE- FRANCIS's ROOM

Francis the pokemon trainer was watching a pokemon battle on television when the broadcast was interrupted due to the fighting outside. If he was to evacuate, he needed to change his clothing due to the cold.

"This is a urgent announcement. The Pokemon Safety Organization has called a Evacuation for New Bark Town, and Route 29 due to a pokemon fight, and unusual thunderstorms. Please be advised to move away from the stated locations stated on your screen." The announcer said from the television

Francis hears the announcement and changes to a blue long sleeved shirt, a purple and yellow sweat pants, long socks with purple and yellow stripes, and purple and yellow shoes. He tells his Lucario, also named Francis to come with him on foot.

"Dude, we have to go" Francis the trainer said

"Let's go my same name counterpart" Francis the Lucario said

NEW BARK TOWN- OUTSIDE FRANCIS's HOUSE

Francis and his Lucario have exited their house hoping that the house will survive damage from Raikou and Suicune's fighting. Raikou and Suicune continue to fight over dominance. Raikou uses a Thunder Bolt attack. The sky rumbles with thunder as Raikou's cloud clothing fires the Thunder Bolt. The attack hits Suicune, and Suicune takes some damage. Francis and his Lucario try to run toward Route 27 to the east, but Suicune uses a Hyper Beam move and the move is aimed for Francis the Lucario. Francis sees the attack, and turns around and runs toward his Lucario while taking the attack. Francis yells in pain as he took the attack.

"AHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain

"FRANCIS NOOOOO! YOU WILL PAY! FRANCIS AND THE WORLD WANTS US TOGETHER AND NOT APART!" Raikou yelled at Suicune

"NO!" Suicune yelled as he launched another Hyper Beam toward Francis.

Francis can barley stay conscious as he sees the attack coming. His Lucario tries to protect his trainer, but Francis gets hit and falls unconscious on impact. Raikou gets frustrated as he sees his fan fall unconscious by Suicune's power.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Raikou yelled

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS BOY? YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW, AND FOR REAL!" Suicune yelled

"NO! FRANCIS IS INJURED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Raikou yelled

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIS NAME? HE IS A HUMAN AND NOT A POKEMON!" Suicune yelled

"I know him because I know him" Raikou said

"BATTLE ME!" Suicune yelled

"NOT TODAY!" Raikou yelled as he ran to assist the unconscious Francis, and his Lucario

ROUTE 27 EAST

Raikou, the unconscious Francis, and Francis's Lucario have arrived at Route 27 to head to the nearest hospital to revive Francis. Raikou recalls about meeting Francis.

**Friday: How did Francis and Raikou meet each other? Why did Francis took Raikou's side on this battle, will Francis stay unconscious, and will love with Raikou and Suicune find each other? Find out this Friday.**


	2. Suicune's story

Welcome to chapter 2 of the story. In this chapter, How did Raikou know who Francis is, and what is this fight about? Here we go, and without further delay…

Raikou: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

ROUTE 27 EAST

Raikou, Francis the Lucario. And Francis the unconscious trainer are now on route 27 trying to run away from Suicune, who injured Francis the trainer. Francis the Lucario wants to know how this fight started, and why is Francis is on Raikou'sside.

"Raikou, why did this fight start?" Francis the Lucario asked

"Well, this fight started over who will Francis choose as his favorite legendary pokemon. Francis said 'no' to the other legendaries, and then it came down to me, and Suicune. Suicune and I tried to convince Francis to choose one of us, but in the end, I was chosen, and that was when the fight started, and that's when I knew Francis. The way I know Francis's personality is when Suicune was about to attack me with a Hyper Beam attack. I taught I was going to be hit, but Francis stepped in front of me to take the attack. He fainted from this attack, and back then he was only 7 years old. Back then he fell unconscious for a month, a month that he saved me from. Now that he is 17 years old, he is expected to stay unconscious for only 2 days, but I will never forget the day that he saved me from fainting for a while. I owe him one" Raikou said

"Wow. He really saved you" Francis the Lucario said

"Yes Lucario" Raikou said

"Is there another reason that you are fighting each other?" Francis the Lucario asked

"Yes Lucario. The other reason why we are fighting is because deep in this region, a power crystal lies in a cave. This crystal allows one to make a wish, and have that wish come true. Believe it or not, Francis is in danger if we don't get there first, because if Suicune gets there first, he will wish for Francis to die by the most hardest way, a way that is hard to overcome. My wish is to love Suicune, and for Suicune to love me back" Raikou said

"I see" Francis the Lucario said

"Francis is the most innocent human boy I met, and I bet he wants me and Suicune to love each other, and not to fight" Raikou said

"I hope Francis regains consciousness soon" Francis the Lucario said

"Me too, and I bet he saves friends when they are defenseless" Raikou said

"Yes he does" Francis the Lucario said

**Sunday: Francis the trainer revives, and spots the first clue to stop the fighting between Raikou and Suicune. There is also a new character from "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". Suicune also spots Francis, and sends him back to unconsciousness again.**


	3. Suicune Strikes Again! Special Message!

Welcome to chapter 3 of this story. In this chapter, Francis revives, and spots the crystal that Raikou was talking about. Also, Suicune finds Francis and makes him fall unconscious…AGAIN! Here we go, and without further delay…..

Raikou: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST SCENE BEFORE THE BELL

"Is there another reason that you are fighting each other?" Francis the Lucario asked

"Yes Lucario. The other reason why we are fighting is because deep in this region, a power crystal lies in a cave. This crystal allows one to make a wish, and have that wish come true. Believe it or not, Francis is in danger if we don't get there first, because if Suicune gets there first, he will wish for Francis to die by the most hardest way, a way that is hard to overcome. My wish is to love Suicune, and for Suicune to love me back" Raikou said

"I see" Francis the Lucario said

"Francis is the most innocent human boy I met, and I bet he wants me and Suicune to love each other, and not to fight" Raikou said

"I hope Francis regains consciousness soon" Francis the Lucario said

"Me too, and I bet he saves friends when they are defenseless" Raikou said

"Yes he does" Francis the Lucario said

CURRENT SCENE

Raikou and Francis the Lucario are hoping that Francis the trainer will regain consciousness soon. They are all on Route 27 heading eastward toward the Tohjo Falls area. They spot a house on the route that is empty, and they head inside.

ROUTE 27 EAST-REST HOUSE

Francis the Lucario wants to know how will Francis the trainer be killed if Suicune touches the power crystal first.

"How will Suicune kill Francis if he touches the power crystal first?" Francis the Lucario asked

"Good question. The way that Suicune will kill Francis is by a curse. This curse if casted on Francis will act like poison in Francis's body. Francis will have at least 2 days to live. If those two days pass by, Francis will die. The only way to lift the curse at that point is to defeat Suicune" Raikou said

"So, we just have to defeat Suicune?" Francis the Lucario asked

"If Francis is cursed, he has to defeat Suicune by himself. Suicune will seal Francis and himself in a glass container using his powers. Francis must win. If Francis losses, Suicune will kill Francis, and make sure that no one remembers him by erasing memories from his friends of him. So we must get that crystal first" Raikou said

"Look, Francis is waking up" Francis the Lucario said

Francis slowly opens his eyes ending his unconscious period, for now.

"Where are we?" Francis asked

"We are on route 27 heading eastward to Tohjo Falls. You fell unconscious after taking the attack to save me" Francis the Lucario said

"Francis, we must get to an item called the power crystal. If we get there first, I get to wish for love with Suicune, but if Suicune gets there first, he will kill you" Raikou said

"Lets find a map first" Francis said

The trio finds a map. Francis looks at the map, and finds a crystal like symbol.

"Raikou, is this it?" Francis asked

"Yes, that symbol is the symbol of the power crystal. That area is on Mountain Mortar, Mt. Mortar for short" Raikou said

"How far is that?" Francis asked

"300 miles from here, or as we say in fanfiction time, 30 days" Francis the Lucario said

"HELP ME!" A girl screamed outside

ROUTE 27 EAST-OUTSIDE THE RESTHOUSE

Francis and his same name counter part Lucario head outside to find a girl on the floor nearly unconscious. Francis looks for the attacker, but the attacker sneaks behind Francis and uses Hyper Beam. Francis gets hit, and faints on contact. The girl that was nearly unconscious yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" The girl yelled

"FRANCIS NOOO IS CORRECT!" Suicune yelled

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK FRANCIS AND A INNOCENT GIRL!" Raikou yelled

"HYPER BEAM!" Suicune yelled while launching the attack

The girl sees the attack heading for the unconscious Francis. She steps in from of Francis, and summons a force field to save Francis and herself. The girl carries Francis and brings him inside the rest house to care for him.

**Monday and Tuesday: No updates**

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy: From Francis the Lucario, Raikou, the girl, and all of your favorite characters of "Francis and Snivy's Adventure", and "Suicune VS Raikou: Finding Love With Francis and Friends", we wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	4. Suicune's other Plans to Kill Francis!

Welcome to chapter 4 of this story. In this chapter, we find out who is the girl that saved Francis the trainer from getting further injuries. We also will travel to Tohjo falls to continue the adventure. There are no battles until Chapter 5. Here we go, and without further delay…

Raikou: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

ROUTE 27 EAST-OUTSIDE THE RESTHOUSE

Francis and his same name counter part Lucario head outside to find a girl on the floor nearly unconscious. Francis looks for the attacker, but the attacker sneaks behind Francis and uses Hyper Beam. Francis gets hit, and faints on contact. The girl that was nearly unconscious yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" The girl yelled

"FRANCIS NOOO IS CORRECT!" Suicune yelled

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK FRANCIS AND A INNOCENT GIRL!" Raikou yelled

"HYPER BEAM!" Suicune yelled while launching the attack

The girl sees the attack heading for the unconscious Francis. She steps in from of Francis, and summons a force field to save Francis and herself. The girl carries Francis and brings him inside the rest house to care for him.

CURRENT SCENE

The team is now inside the Route 27 rest house after a girl just saved Francis from further injuries. The girl and the team talk with each other while Francis the trainer is unconscious on the bed.

"Thanks for saving Francis" Raikou said

"No problem" The girl said

"What is your name?" Francis the Lucario asked

"My name is Kristen, and I am Francis's cousin" Kristen said

"Welcome to the team Kristen" Francis the Lucario said

"Thank you" Kristen said

"I know that Francis is unconscious right now, but you saving your cousin is very special" Raikou said

"Yes it is special. What is a map doing here?" Kristen asked

"We have to find some item called a power crystal. This item according to Raikou will grant a wish to the one who touches the crystal first. Raikou and Suicune are fighting to get there first. If Suicune gets there first, he wishes to kill Francis in a violent way. If we get there first, Raikou will wish for love with Suicune" Francis the Lucario said

"I do not want my cousin to die like that" Kristen said

"Me neither" Raikou said

"Guys! I just found more information on Suicune's plans" Francis the Lucario said

"What is it?" Raikou asked

"He is planning to use the Lake Duo of Uxie, and Azelf to destroy Francis. Now its really on. We have to get there first!" Francis the Lucario yelled

"How is this possible?" Raikou asked

"Well, according to the what they call the 'Horrific Myth', Uxie can erase memories from the person who looks him in the eyes, and Azelf can drain the will to live out of someone just by touching him" Francis the Lucario said

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW! LETS GO TO TOHJO FALLS!" Raikou yelled

"Relax! Francis is still unconscious. I want him to join us" Kristen said

"FRANCIS COULD DIE IF WE DO NOT MOVE!" Raikou yelled

"I know, but rest and planning is key. We planned, but now we rest. We move in the next chapter" Kristen said

"Fine" Raikou said

**Next update scheduled for January 2nd**


	5. Suicune VS Raikou I

Welcome to chapter 5 in this story. In this chapter, the team heads toward Tohjo Falls to try to find the power crystal. We also have a battle between Raikou and Suicune. Raikou will have Francis the Lucario as a partner. Here we go, and without further delay…

Raikou: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Guys! I just found more information on Suicune's plans" Francis the Lucario said

"What is it?" Raikou asked

"He is planning to use the Lake Duo of Uxie, and Azelf to destroy Francis. Now its really on. We have to get there first!" Francis the Lucario yelled

"How is this possible?" Raikou asked

"Well, according to the what they call the 'Horrific Myth', Uxie can erase memories from the person who looks him in the eyes, and Azelf can drain the will to live out of someone just by touching him" Francis the Lucario said

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW! LETS GO TO TOHJO FALLS!" Raikou yelled

"Relax! Francis is still unconscious. I want him to join us" Kristen said

"FRANCIS COULD DIE IF WE DO NOT MOVE!" Raikou yelled

"I know, but rest and planning is key. We planned, but now we rest. We move in the next chapter" Kristen said

"Fine" Raikou said

CURRENT SCENE

The team is now ready to find the power crystal that will change this story. The team is now moving toward Tohjo Falls to get closer to the power crystal.

"Lets do this" Raikou said

The team agrees and now enters Tohjo Falls.

TOHJO FALLS AREA

The team is now in the Tohjo Falls area. The team heads inside to find a lot of waterfalls. It is Tohjo Falls after all.

"Wow, there are a lot of waterfalls here" Francis the Lucario said

"Yes, there is" Raikou said

"Maybe there is a crystal here" Kristen said

"Let's find that Crystal" Francis said

The team checks for the crystal behind the waterfalls. The team does not find anything however.

"There is nothing here" Francis said

"Wow" Kristen said

"I GOT YOU NOW RAIKOU, AND FRANCIS WILL DIE NOW!" Suicune yelled as he appeared from atop a waterfall

"FRANCIS IS INNICENT, AND DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Raikou yelled

"Just wait and see!" Suicune yelled

"YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW!" Suicune yelled

"FINE! FRANCIS, BACK ME UP!"Raikou yelled

"NO! THE BOY IS NOT ALLOWED!" Suicune yelled as he launches a Hyper Beam attack toward Francis the trainer.

Francis the Lucario manages to block the attack, and attack back dealing damage to Suicune. Suicune attacks back, and deals damage to Francis the Lucario. Francis the Lucario attacks with Aura Sphere, and the attack hits Suicune and deals damage. Suicune then uses Ice Beam on Francis the Lucario, but Francis dodges the attack. Raikou uses thunderbolt on Suicune and hits the move. Francis the Lucario combines the move with Aura Sphere, and the move hits Suicune. Suicune uses Ice Beam on Raikou, but Raikou dodges the attack, and Francis the Lucario uses Aura Sphere to attack Suicune. Suicune flees the area.

"DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!" Raikou yelled

**Next chapter is set for January 20th**


End file.
